Various arrangements for latching a door closed against a frame are known. Some of these latches are used with gasket-sealed doors that swing from a hinge on one side of the door. A known type of latch employs a power-operated reciprocating latch bar having a cam surface that engages and captures a pin or roller on the door and urges the pin in the closed direction to hold the door closed. The latch bar may be pneumatically operated and the cam surface may be provided on a slot opening in the bar so that as the door swings into a closed position, the pin on the door swings into the slot. In some applications the camming contact of the latch bar and pin may urge the door closed against an opposing force provided by compression of a resilient gasket provided between the door and the door frame.
A disadvantage of this known arrangement is that it requires power operation of the latch bar, adding complexity to the overall device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a door latch that can be manually operated.